


Summer

by Ziamsession



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boxing, Bradford, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Girl Direction, Kissing, Louis tomlinson is a lil shit, Older Liam, Self Defense, Summer, Training, Younger Zayn, girl Zayn, girl liam, girl louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamsession/pseuds/Ziamsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one stayed for a long time in my notes, not edited actually this is the first one I wrote in girl direction but didn't publish it instead I published another one lol, umm so I've been watching self defense videos and got inspired..</p>
    </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This one stayed for a long time in my notes, not edited actually this is the first one I wrote in girl direction but didn't publish it instead I published another one lol, umm so I've been watching self defense videos and got inspired..

"Moooom I'm hooome, guess what I brought with me" Harry shouted as he entered the house Liam struggling with his and her luggage behind him. "I'm not a what" Liam hissed at him. Harry chuckled.  
"If it's another 'poor animal' you should turn around and leave him where you found him" Anne shouted back from the kitchen. "Well, not exactly, kind of a human puppy" Harry said as he entered the kitchen hugging his mom from behind. "Missed you mom" he said kissing her cheek. "Missed you too Haz"  
"Leeyum, don't be shy now c'mere" Anne turned around "Oh my lord, is..is this" Anne looked between Liam and Harry, and Harry nodded grinning widely. "Payno? Oh god" she squeaked and engulfed her in a strong hug. Liam giggled "it's been a long time since someone called me that". Liam said hugging her back. "I always called you Payno" Harry said with furrowed eyebrows. Liam turned to look at him "well you're not a someone, more of an it" Anne laughed at that "it seems things didn't change,she's still kicking your tush" she high fived her. Harry pouted at that "that'll make you learn not to call me a puppy again" Liam said sticking her tongue at him.  
"Well she's kicking more tushes now" Harry said chuckling "she came back here with me after I convinced her to take the job at uncle Paul's gym she really can kick some ass" he said smirking at her. "That I'll believe, your body is so athletic" Liam blushed deeply "it's really not, but thank you". Anne raised her eyebrows in an are you serious manner.  
"Do you see what I'm dealing with mom, she never believes me when I tell her that, she's killing me" 

"Oh believe me it really is" Anne said patting her cheeks making Liam blush deeper.

 

**

 

Liam loves this house and the memories it brings back, she and Harry weren't the most popular in school they only had each other till life parted their ways.  
She can't believe she's here, about a month ago she bumped into Harry at campus who was walking backwards talking with his -as she knew after- boyfriend Niall and she was so busy texting Her worrying mother she didn't see him coming. they recognized each other instantly. And since that moment it's like they never parted ways not like it's been 4 years since they saw and talked to each other. Harry is like a huge baby, he refused to spend the summer without her, she told him she works every summer in wolverhampton because she needed the money and "I need to see my parents Harry".  
But he insisted he wanted her to come back to bradford with him "it'll be just like the old days"  
He asked her what did she work before. "A barista, waitress, baby sitter and a trainer never really said no to experience" she told him. "Trainer?" Harry asked. "Yup, I gave self defense lessons really easy, trained some kids how to box too"  
he told her he'll get her a job in bradford and she'll get to go to wolverhampton by the end of summer.  
And here she is first day of work at uncle Paul's gym in bradford.

 

**

"What are you staring at?" Zayn jumped at Louis's question. She looked where Zayn was staring "Ooooh Zaynie's got a crush". Zayn slapped her arm blushing. "Didn't see her here before" says Louis still looking at Liam who is talking outside the gym with Paul.  
"Yeah, she is staying the summer with the styles, an old friend as I heard" Zayn said. Louis scoffed "as I heard my ass, you've been asking about her didn't you?" Zayn turned around and walked away blushing deeply so embarrassed thinking god stalker much? What is wrong with me! "Not so fast" Louis hugged her from the back "how many days you've been watching her exactly?" Louis asked. "Louuuu" Zayn whined. "You're not going to let this go aren't you?"  
"Nop!" Louis said biting her neck. See Louis does that a lot giving her hickeys getting her in trouble with her parents till they saw with their own eyes how Louis is. She pushes her back and huffs "ok,her name's Leeyum, she's been here for 5 days and she works at the gym teaches self defense that doesn't have much people signed to, she runs every morning at the park and helps Harry closing the bakery every night and I think I'm in love" she says in one breath.  
Louis starts laughing "Oh my god I've seen the day that proofs you're actually human and not a robot" Louis says getting her in a headlock. "Louuuuuu"  
"What's this noise, keep it down you two or get out you're bothering the customers" Zayn's mom hissed at them.  
"Sorry" Louis smiled innocently at her.

She hooked her arm with Zayn's and pulled her outside "where are we going?" Zayn asked alarmed because the look on Louis' face means something bad.  
"We're signing you in her class" She answers still walking towards the gym pulling Zayn with her. And Zayn's eyes go wide "wh..what?!!! No no no you can't do that" Zayn says trying to pull her back. "Oh yes I can, LIAAAM!"'she waves at her as they getting closer. And Zayn slumps "oh fuck, I hate you" she hisses. "I know" she smirks at her.

 

"Hi, I'm Louis you can call me Lou and this is Zayn"  
Zayn waves awkwardly. Liam smiles at her "nice to meet you Lou, Zayn"  
"So My friend here wanted to sign to your class, but she's a bit shy" and Zayn wants to kill her.  
"So I was thinking if maybe you can give her private lessons" Zayn's eyes go wide and Liam looks between them.Zayn is definitely going to kill her. "Um, well" Liam starts but Louis cuts her off "she gets embarrassed easily and she really wants no. Needs! to learn to defend herself" Zayn pinches her side and Louis bites her tongue so she won't yelp in pain.  
"Yeah, um sure what time suits you?" Liam says still looking between them.  
Louis answers "she's a morning person, you seem too? Maybe before your classes?" Liam looks at Zayn "uh, yeah that's great, but where should we meet?"  
Looking at Zayn again, Louis felt like she did her job "I'll let you two now see you tonight Zayn" Louis said patting her back. Zayn almost whimpered a 'don't leave me'.  
Liam cleared her throat to get Zayn's attention "it's going to have to be your home or mine because I don't think you'll like the idea of training in the park?" Liam says smiling.  
Zayn blushes "um, yeah.. M-my house is a bad idea too crowded?" With her sisters and relatives coming and going all the time.  
"Guess it's gonna be mine then, well actually not mine the Style's? You know them?" Liam asks  
"Yeah"  
Liam smiles and takes her cellphone out handing it to Zayn so she saves her number. They exchanged numbers "tomorrow then" Liam said smiling as she walked backwards to the gym.  
And Zayn feels weak at the knees. 

 

**

First time they got together it wasn't bad, in the backyard of the styles Leeyum talked her the basics of self defense, "it doesn't matter if you haven't never done sports before, it doesn't matter how big the person attacking you. It doesn't matter because there are weak and really sensitive areas that we all won't handle any attack on them, there is eyes, ears, nose and mouth! No matter how big and strong the person is he'll totally be affected distracted even which will buy you time to run. Also the groin, knees and ankles, easily accessible." And she started to show her how to deal with an attack from the front. "Now what you should do is get your thumbs on my eyes like you are trying to squeeze them. I'll attack you now and first I want to see how you'll try to do it" Zayn takes a deep breath. Liam attacks and holds her shoulders and Zayn gets her hands up from between Liam's arms and thumbs on her eyes, gentle so she doesn't hurt her. "Like that?" Zayn asks voice really low.  
"Excellent!" Zayn lifts her thumbs and blushes "Some of the people I train try to lift their arms around mine which will make me easily shove it away. Now next step! The ears" 

**

Liam can't stand how cute Zayn is blushing every time she meets her eyes. And she really doesn't know how strong she is. How beautiful she is! And she thinks No. I don't even know how old is she, she looks so young. Even if she's old enough she must be taken, is that a hickey? Fuck'.  
"Um Leeyum?" Liam meets her eyes blinking. "Are we done?"  
"Uh, yes. Yes we are" Liam nods to her self still lost in her thoughts.  
"Thanks, for um doing this" Zayn says shyly licking her lips 'why does she have to do that a lot?' Turning around to walk into the house.  
After couple of seconds Liam walks quickly to catch up with her "Zayn!"  
Zayn turns around. "Hey, um I, how old are you?"  
"Just turned 17" Zayn answered smiling with a question in her eyes.  
Liam 'good' she thinks and nods grinning walking backwards "see you tomorrow" 

She knows it's stupid and it doesn't necessarily mean anything but Zayn's smile keeps getting bigger as she walks back home.

 

**

Second time they meet was two days after, Liam works with her on attacks from behind. There's more touching, and Zayn's really embarrassed afraid and frozen?  
Liam keeps laughing chin resting on her shoulder telling her to "hit me,don't worry I can handle it"  
"Let me show you" she moves away. "Attack me from the back, just..just hold me, yeah like this". Liam's hair is in her face and she smells great and Zayn is totally lost.  
".. have to just keep hitting and he'll go down" Liam says bringing her back from her reverie with the fist she's got on Zayn's thigh hitting her lightly. And then Liam went to hold Zayn from her back breath fanning under Zayn's ear "now.." Zayn's breath hitches.  
"Hit me"

**

Liam fell face down on her bed after Zayn was gone, she sensed her smelling her hair. Trying so hard to hide her smile. 'Maybe she's into girls? Maybe she likes me? No. Maybe my hair just smells good' "ughhhhh".

"What the hell are you doing?"  
Liam lifts her head to see Harry in only his boxers hands on his hips tapping his legs.  
"Still?" Harry arches an eyebrow. Liam sighs "still".  
"But something happened?" Harry asks as he Sat down at the edge.  
"Well not "something" but a thing and I don't know Haz" Harry pulls her till she's sitting "tell me".  
"Like, what I know now is she's just turned 17 which is great,she's always nervous and blushing around me but she IS shy! and today she sniffed my hair but still that doesn't mean she likes me or even like girls!!"  
"About that, um that's why I came to talk to you about, see yesterday? You didn't come to help with closing the bakery I saw Louis Zayn's friend?" Liam nods.  
"We had a bit of a chat, she's so funny and outgoing.." Liam cuts him off "get to the point Haz so I can go back to screaming in my pillow"  
Harry chuckles "well so I talked about Zayn and her classes with you and how amazingly strong and a quick learner she is as you keep telling me and biting my ear about it" Liam slaps his arm smiling. "And she laughs like crazy and says and I quote 'of-fucking-course she is she took classes of boxing when she was 12 best one in the class' and then I ask her then why did she take the class with you? She said 'the poor thing is so in love her' And she literally slapped her mouth with both hands"  
Liam's head lifts quickly "she said that?" Holding Harry by his arms. Harry grins widely "yup" popping the P.  
"Oh my god" Liam whispers.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she says kissing Harry in the cheek with each one.  
"What now?" She stands up pacing the room.  
"How am I going to ask her out? Oh god I'm shit at this. Shit I got a lesson with her tomorrow Haz! What am I going to do too soon for me I gotta have time. It's going to be awkward." She stops pacing slapping Harry in the arm "OW, what was that for"  
"For telling me and getting me this nervous"  
Harry laughs and stands up he flicks her in the forehead "focus you donut, she likes you too much so don't worry, take it slow.. But the sooner you ask her the sooner you shag her" he winks. And Liam groans "Thank you Haz now that's all I'm going to think when I see her"  
Harry walks to the door "like you didn't think that the first you laid eyes on her, I would if I was into birds".  
And Liam catches the closest pillow and throws it but it hits the wall.  
"THANK YOU" she shouts falling back on her bed smiling widely.

'She likes me'

 

**

"Hi, sorry I'm late" Zayn walks in a hurry. "'S fine" Liam smiles up at her from where she's sitting on the grass.

**

She dreamt about it. Liam on top of her, breath fanning on her lips. A hand beside her hair, the other rubbing her between her legs making her knickers go wet. 

They're panting, Liam was trying to show her what to do if the attacker tried to get her down, in a blur Zayn tripped with her own feet falling back clutching at Liam's hand pulling her down with her.  
And they're staring at each other, Liam lifting her weight a bit so she doesn't crush her. "Sor.." Liam shuts her before she continues with her lips, Zayn lets out a surprised sound. It started with a closed mouth kisses Liam trying to straddle her with out stopping kissing her and Zayn helps her by keeping steady hands on her hips. Liam licks at Zayn's lower lip. And Zayn opens up for her tongues sliding together tasting cigarettes and coffee and Zayn.  
Liam pulls back with a gasp "Wanted to do that since I saw you". Zayn looks a bit dazed smiling at her "yeah me too.. Just" she flips them around slowly, brushing their lips together "I don't think I'll ever stop now, that I can"  
"Then don't" Liam says bringing her hand in Zayn's Hair to pull her in a long deep kiss. She always wondered how touching her hair would feel the shaved sides, and the softness of the dark hair locks as she pushes them back off her face.  
"Go out with me, l-like on a date?" Zayn says when she pulls back.  
Liam grins goofily "ok"


End file.
